I. Field
The following description relates generally to wireless communications and, amongst other things, to dynamically managing network resources in wireless communication systems.
II. Background
Wireless communication systems are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as voice, packet data, broadcast, messaging, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication for multiple users by sharing the available system resources. Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, and frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems.
Multiple-access communication systems typically employ methods of assigning system resources to the individual users of the system. When such assignments change rapidly over time, system overhead required just to manage the assignments can become a significant portion of the overall system capacity. When assignments are sent using messages that constrain the assignment of resource blocks to a subset of the total possible permutations of blocks, assignment expense can be reduced somewhat, but by definition, assignments are constrained. Further, in a system where assignments are “sticky” (e.g., an assignment persists over time rather than having a deterministic expiration time), to determine whether the assignments have been properly decoded.
In view of at least the above, there exists a need in the art for a system and/or methodology of improving assignment notification and/or updates and reducing overhead in wireless network systems.